This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices such as earbuds.
Electronic devices such as earbuds contain audio circuitry and speakers for playing audio content for a user. In a typical scenario, the earbuds receive audio content wirelessly from a cellular telephone.10
It can be challenging to perform music playback operations and other device functions using a pair of earbuds. In some situations, a user's cellular telephone is not accessible, making it difficult to pause and resume audio content when desired. Providing user input to the earbuds to control functions such as audio playback can be difficult due to their small size.